League of Darkness
by Maria Krause
Summary: Eris Breaker,a breaker of contracts and the reincarnation of the Godess of Chaos,meets the young Earl at a ball,something she rarely attends.When she pays him a visit,he expresses his 'love' in his typical way.Eris Breaker,the OC, belongs to aeon fear.


Eris Breaker was witnessing Sebastian's enchanting performance after she had just watched his fight from the forest. She dusted her cape off and walked forward. Hannah was also playing some strange instrument… But where were Alois and Claude? Her one and only purpose for attending that silly masquerade ball was to observe the two before making her move. It was her custom.

She mixed in with the crowd and could easily pass for a boy as she was wearing trousers and a shirt under her hooded cape. Everyone applauded Sebastian. Eris did too, absentmindedly, looking around for the familiar pale blonde hair. The Earl finally decided to show up, apologizing for his tardiness. Eris pretended to be searching for a drink as she approached the table closest to the Earl. Alois and Ciel talked for a few seconds before their butlers went off together.

The girl took two glasses, waited for Ciel and Alois to part ways then walked towards the blonde boy. "Excuse me," she began, clearing her throat. The young host turned around and smiled at his guest.

"Hello," he greeted and took the glass Eris handed to him. Alois looked the unusual guest up and down, probably confused by her appearance. "Thank you for the drink, Lady…"

"Eris. Eris Breaker," the girl introduced herself. Alois' eyes relaxed into a sick smile as he brought the glass up to his mouth. He ran his tongue along his lips after taking a gulp of the orange liquid.

"Breaker…," he then murmured, "That's quite a scary name," he added with an evil grin. Eris mirrored his expression, sipping a little from her drink.

"Indeed, it is." She managed to keep up the act for the sake of her selfish reasons although the mere sight of the fake noble turned her stomach upside down.

Alois took the glass from her hand and placed it along with his on the nearest table. He then invited her to dance. How could she say no? While she was thinking about that issue, Alois already snuck his arm around her waist and took her hand in his. Before she knew, they were spinning on the floor, apparently waltzing. Eris couldn't miss the dirty looks Alois was giving her nor the unnecessary proximity between them. She wanted to kick him where the sun didn't shine and fight her way out of his grasp. It was unbearable to be so close to him. On the other hand, she could further her research on him.

She noticed the disdain in Ciel's eyes as he and Alois locked gazes. Right after, their dance stopped for Alois had bumped into someone. Looking up, he saw Claude which caused him to loosen his grip on Eris. Taking advantage of the situation, Eris ran off and as Alois met Ciel's blue orbs once again, he realised that someone was missing. He scanned the room for his previous partner but she had apparently vanished.

Claude frowned. After his master invited Lady Elizabeth to dance, he ordered the triplets to go kill Eris. If she was there, it meant she had plans. And Claude Faustus didn't want to get involved in any of Eris the Breaker's plans. Actually, he didn't want to get involved with Eris _at all_. She was infamous for her snitching and blackmailing.

But Eris had already gained momentum. Her precious, onyx horse complied with her need for speed willingly. She had to get away from the Trancy manor as fast as possible. She had seen enough to guess that Alois was capable of sending Claude after her. What she didn't know, though, was that Claude wanted her dead. The horse sensed the danger as the triplets were approaching. Eris didn't worry; her horse was faster than them. It was one of her latest acquisitions, after all. What was the name of that demon she turned over? John, Jordan, Joshua…Jo-something.

The horse neighed. Eris glanced behind her, seeing the triplets way too close. "Damn," she murmured and urged the horse to go faster. It neighed loudly, quite creepily, and instead of speeding up, he stopped and whirled around, as if confronting the demons. "What in bloody hell—," she muttered. Why wasn't the horse obeying her?

The triplets also came to a halt. They cautiously took their fighting stances as the horse was hitting his hoof against the ground like an angry bull. Eris gripped the reins tighter. She had no idea what was going through the animal's mind but she had a feeling it was something dangerous. _Be it your way_, she thought, relaxing her hands. In that moment, the horse neighed again but louder and creepier than before. It was a bloodcurdling sound, just like the cry of an ominous, otherworldly creature.

…Wait. Her horse _was_ an otherworldly creature. Eris mustered up her courage and closed her eyes. She then practically hugged her horse in an attempt of assuring herself that she won't fall off. Neighing one last time, the horse took off towards the three identical demons, malice emanating from his eyes and dark aura. Now he was the one chasing the triplets who tried to hide the forest.

The horse avoided the trees swiftly, jumping over fallen trunks and dodging low branches. The demons climbed on higher limbs, thus cornering Eris and her horse. She opened her eyes when the sharp breeze ceased to whip her hair. Looking up, she noticed the three demons waiting in stand by for the horse to make a move. Its eyes switched back and forth from one freak to the other. Eris took hold of the reins once again and spurred her horse. It shot like a bullet through the trees, heading back to the main road.

No matter how fast the triplets were or what they attacked Eris with, her faithful horse gained invisible wings and carried her towards the city where she would be safe. Once within the boundaries of London, the horse slowed down, trotting along the darkest alleys of the metropolis. They finally reached the library, where Eris lived and occasionally worked. Eris got off, removed the harness and gave her horse a good night kiss on his muzzle. "Thanks," she whispered, smiling sweetly. The horse brought his snout to her hand as his big black eyes smiled as well.

Eris rushed inside the library and up the stairs to her room. The Book of Contracted Demons lay on her desk. She opened it, reading over Hannah's contract with Alois' younger brother as well as Claude's contract with Alois. She was going to have it her way, in the end.

† †

Eris planned out her upcoming moves thoroughly. She played and replayed them in her head as she was heading towards the Trancy mansion once more, thirty six hours after the ball. They couldn't mess with her, not when she was capable of revealing all the secrets those demonic servants withheld from their master.

She stopped her horse right before the door, climbed down quickly and entered without knocking. Her cape waved behind her as she hurried up the stairs. One of the triplets led her to Claude's study where both he and Hannah were waiting.

"Eris Breaker…," Claude began. "If you have come to offer to break my contract then you are terribly mistaken." Eris took off her hood, sitting down across from the golden eyed butler.

"No, demon, you shall not worry about that matter. There are more important issues on my mind at the moment."

Claude frowned, "What is it that you wish?" Eris contemplated whether to go straight to the subject or let him boil for a little longer. Deciding upon the first, as she was impatient to leave the Trancy household as soon as possible, Eris fixed Claude's gold orbs with her ash grey ones.

"I want the ancient demonic sword that you possess." In that moment, her eyes shifted to Hannah. Claude pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I am afraid I cannot fulfill your wish." Eris' lips curled into a smug grin.

"Oh, but you don't have to _can_. You _must_. You see, I would feel too sorry to break poor Alois' heart…by telling him the truth."

"He will not believe you."

"Oh, but he will! How could I know that he had a little brother?" She curiously eyed Hannah once again. "I wonder how he would feel if he found out that you, his most treasured servant, have actually been lying to him? That all you want is Ciel's soul, not his. Which," she paused, taking a sharp breath, "brings me to the issue. That's sort of…contract abandonment, don't you think?" she added, smiling victoriously.

The room was silent. Claude looked at his interlocutor's face over the rim of his glasses. He didn't dare to ask what she needed the sword for. Actually, he didn't quite have to. She just wanted to get on his nerves, it was easy to deduce. "What if I refuse?"

Eris shrugged, "I'll be back tomorrow. You had better think about it." She stood up, putting her hood back on, and went straight to the door. Once outside, she immediately jumped on her horse, knowing Claude would try his best to prevent her from turning him over. Her suspicions were right as the horse couldn't advance because of the triplets and Hannah who were blocking its way. It neighed loudly, raising its front legs. One of the triplets pulled Eris off the horse while the other two attempted to steady it, using all their strength. The horse was still fighting back, though, neighing and hitting the demons with its hooves. Eris was struggling as well until Claude got hold of her. He didn't even flinch while he took her back inside the house.

"Claude, what's going on?" came Alois' voice from somewhere up the stairs. The butler and his prisoner looked in that way, seeing the young Earl. His brows came together in a frown as he climbed down the stairs in a rush. "Eris…Claude, let her go!" he ordered.

"But, master—"

"Let her go!" Alois shouted, irritated. He stretched out his hands, snatching the girl from Claude's arms. "I apologize for my butler's impudence. I shall punish him later," he told Eris, looking disdainfully at Claude over his shoulder. "Now, come to my room!"

He dragged Eris all the way to his chamber, locking the door after he had forced her in. "Welcome, my lady!" he enthusiastically cheered. "Welcome to my wealth!" He turned around to face Eris. His malicious yet sweet smile sent shivers down her spine. "Take that off," he demanded. He strode towards her and ripped the dusty cape off her. He then took a moment to admire his prey, stepping back a little. His happiness faded as he noticed that the boyish clothes she was wearing didn't value any of her beauty. The trousers were short, indeed, and he could see half of her slender legs. But her shirt was too loose, making her look like a pole wrapped in a flag.

Alois tackled her to the ground, ripping at the white cloth. "Why would a girl such as yourself want to hide her body?" Their faces almost touched. Alois was supporting himself with one hand and ran the other along Eris' cheek. He licked his lips in a sensual manner, eyes travelling lower than her neck. His smile turned into a frown once more as he was greeted by another layer of clothing. He slammed his hand on the floor before getting up.

"What were you doing here?" he asked out of the blue. "Have you come for me?" Alois' face lit up as he spoke those last words. Eris avoided his eyes, confused, also standing up. She didn't know what to say. Should she tell him the truth or… "Speak to me!" Alois shouted, grabbing her hair. He forced her to her knees and made her look him in the eye.

The pain in her scalp caused tears to roll down her cheeks and she muttered in a weak voice, "Yes." Alois suddenly became emotional and knelt next to Eris, pulling her in a hug.

"Eris…Eris, thank you," he whispered in her ear. He then bit her lobe and cocked her head to the side to gain more access to her neck, placing a chaste kiss on the soft skin. Alois ecstatically dragged Eris to his bed. Why did he feel that good? There was no way of knowing. He threw her on the mattress and climbed over her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, eyes filled with some sort of sadness. He was still smiling though. Alois played with a strand of Eris' brown hair, smelling it and twisting it around his finger. He rolled on his side next to her, bringing their bodies as close as humanly possible. He chuckled slightly, his light blue orbs boring into her grey ones. Unfortunately, the lack of enthusiasm adorning the girl's face and her I-couldn't-care-less-about-you expression angered him to no end.

"Why are you looking like that at me?" Alois went crazy, face contorted in rage. His fingers dug in her scalp, one of his hands going down her cheek. Eris closed her eyes instinctively. His nails scratched half of her face: four crimson streaks marked it as his.

Those diamond eyes of his radiated such hatred. He had never met the girl before but she was just like everybody else. There was only disgust and loathing coming from her foggy irises. Alois despised being looked down on. She did just that. "Why?"

"Please…please…stop," Eris begged, voice no louder than a whisper, choking on her own tears. Alois' anger evolved into madness. He got to his feet on the bed and kicked Eris off. The girl rolled on the floor a little then curled up like a baby in its momma's womb. The cruel Earl didn't cease his torture. He walked up to the crouching figure and planted his foot in between her ribs. Something cracked and at the same moment, Eris shrieked in pain.

Alois fell on his knees and took hold of her hair once more, turning her face to his. Her salty tears stung her cheek, the pain in her side echoed throughout her whole body. She didn't have any more strength to fight back. Her exhaustion rendered her emotionless while Alois got completely rid of her top. "Tch." He looked disappointed at the girl's barely existent chest and continued her ordeal. His hand toyed with one of the small buds before he sunk his nails fully in the warm muscle. He enjoyed seeing her pained countenance. Eris wanted to scream, to let the world know about her Hell. But she couldn't. Her vocal chords froze as she opened her mouth. Her vision was getting blurry and the pain ascended to her head, fog settling over her brain. It wasn't long before she passed out in Alois' hands.

The fake noble slapped the limp body, honestly believing that Eris was pretending. There was no reaction. He laid her gently on the floor and bent over to listen to her faint heartbeat. He was under the impression that he had killed her. So he attempted to tend to her wounds. "Claude! Claude!" he shouted desperately. Alois watched Eris' sleeping figure, horror and fear building up inside him. "_Claude!_" he yelled one more time. The boy left his room and found Hannah at the top of the staircase. He didn't have the patience to wait for Claude. Instead, he ran over to Hannah and dragged her to his room.

"Hannah, Hannah, please cure her…please…" The busty maid smiled at her master, making her way to where Eris was lying. She proceeded to bandage the frail body, calling the triplets to aid her. Less than one hour later, Eris was peacefully resting under the silky blanket, both her torso and half of her face wrapped in white cloth. Alois lay next to her, a slight tinge of quilt eating at one corner of his heart. He occasionally changed the cold compress placed on her forehead to reduce the fever.

Alois brought himself closer to his former dance partner, resting one arm gently over her belly. He then stretched himself a little to place a kiss on her untouched cheek, then on her lips, lower, under her chin, a little more to the side, under her earlobe and ended up tracing a soft line along her jugular.

Slowly his tensed muscles eased and he allowed himself to close his eyes. For a few moments, he drifted in and out of consciousness until he finally fell asleep. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was happy because she had admitted to have come there for him. That way, he could relax peacefully, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

Alois' servants were all seeing to their own business in various corners of the Trancy household. Claude was contemplating whether or not to kill Eris and convince his master that it had all been a dream. Hannah was mending the girl's shirt and the triplets were in stand by until they received orders. Although a mere human, Alois deserved his rank as the leader of those devils. He could be above that league of darkness if he wished to.


End file.
